capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Captain Commando (character)
is the original mascot of Capcom. He is also a main character in the 1991 arcade beat 'em up game of the same name where he is the hero and leader of the "Commando Team". Power and abilities Besides his natural gifts of a powerful mind and strong body, he also uses his "Energy Gloves," capable of shooting mighty bolts of fire and electricity. His Special Move is the "Captain Corridor" (キャプテンコレダー), a sure-killing technique. Striking the ground with his Energy Gloves causes an electric shock flow in the floor, which kills everyone around him. His Dash Attacks are "Captain Cannon" (also known as "Captain Fire", キャプテンファイヤー) and "Captain Kick" (キャプテンキック). Captain Cannon torches the enemy with a blast of flame. Captain Kick can hit several enemies at once. Captain Commando can also grab his opponent and kick their stomach or throw their whole body. Other things he uses are the "Captain Goggles", the "Captain Protector", the "Captain Gauntlet" and the "Captain Boots". His Captain Goggles can help him identify a criminal's face at a distance of 2 Km, by comparing with database. His Captain Protector is made of a super-tough material called "Captain Ceramic", which withstands up to a trillion degrees of heat. His Captain Gauntlet multiplies his power 48 times, making it easy for him to smash a thick iron plate. The Captain Boots make it possible for him to take a 100-meter fall with no injuries to himself, or any damage to his boots. In the games Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Namco x Capcom, Captain Commando can use Captain Fire, Captain Corridor and Captain Kick as normal attacks, and can use "Captain Sword" (キャプテンソード) and "Captain Storm" (キャプテンストーム) when combined with all members of Commando Team, along with Guy in Namco x Capcom. For Captain Sword, the team slashes downward with a giagantic beam, and in Captain Storm Captain Commando attacks similarly to Cyber Blue's Tornado from Battle Circuit, followed by each member flying past the opponent and ending with the team posing in front of the fallen opponent who then explodes. In Namco x Capcom, Captain Commando has also the "Captain Corridor Blow" (キャプテンコレダー・ブロウ), a variety of the Captain Corridor where he punch the enemy with a electric sphere, a "Chain Combo" with simple moves, and a "Aerial Combo" with his special moves. Other appearances *In the Street Fighter series, Captain Commando has a cameo appearance in the background of Ken's stage from Street Fighter Alpha 2 and is as a costume for Charlie Nash in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition. *Captain Commando appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Namco X Capcom, and Project X Zone 2. *Captain Commando appeared as an enemy in Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2. *Captain Commando appeared as a card in the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series and in the Heroes & Heralds mode from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *He appeared as a costume in Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α and Dead Rising 4. *Captain Commando was one of the playable characters in Capcom Super League Online. Trivia *The English language instruction manual of Section Z for the Nintendo Entertainment System identified the otherwise nameless player character as "Captain Commando". *Captain Commando's name comes from Capcom itself, with the first two syllables of both words in his name coming from "Capcom" (Cap'tain '''Com'mando). *Some of Street Fighter charcter Crimson Viper's moves closely resemble those of Captain Commando. *Chuck Greene cosplays as Captain Commando in downloadable content for Dead Rising 3. Captain Commando's outfit is also avalaible for Frank West in Dead Rising 4. *Captain Commando's main attire appeared as a crossover costume for Charlie Nash in Street Fighter V. *The Captain Commando manga provides a bit of backstory for Captain Commando, in the manga his real name is given as , and he is the CEO of Star Electronics in his civilian identity. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Captain Commando Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Beat 'em up Characters